Roxy Mitchell
Roxanne Lizette "Roxy" Mitchell is the second born child of Glenda and Archie Mitchell, the sister of Ronnie Mitchell and Half-Sister Danny Mitchell and the aunt of Danielle Jones. Roxy is also the mother of Amy Mitchell and the former wife of Sean Slater. Creation Character Development Discussing the storyline which saw Roxy sleep with Ronnie's boyfriend, Jack Branning Simons has said: "This is by far the worst Roxy has ever felt in her entire life. The guilt is absolutely killing her. I really hope the viewers sympathise with her Filming was hard and it got to the stage where she couldn't even look at Sam without crying. What she's done to Ronnie is so out of order, but if she could take it back, she would Making it clear that what happened between Roxy and Jack was a one-off, she stated: "There's no lingering attraction between them ... He makes Roxy's skin crawl Simons also considered the outcome were Ronnie to find out about the betrayal, speculating: "One thing the Mitchells are good at is sweeping things under the carpet. And these girls have been through so much together. Perhaps in time, Ronnie could find it in her heart to forgive Roxy. She mentioned the character's relationship with friend Christian Clarke assessing that Roxy would be "really lost without him. He's her rock Storylines Roxy arrives in Walford with her sister, Ronnie, from Ibiza for her cousin Phil's wedding. They are shocked by the news that Phil's fiancée, Stella Crawford has committed suicide, and stay to help run the family pub, The Queen Victoria. Roxy's philandering fiancé Damian follows them to Walford, but Roxy tells him she is pregnant Ian Beale's baby to get rid of him. Damian leaves but later returns, and Roxy tells him that she miscarried, seducing him for money so she and Ronnie can buy the R&R nightclub. Ronnie, determined to make sure Damian stays away for good, frames him for sexual assault and he leaves Jack Branning buys the club and goes into partnership with Ronnie, infuriating Roxy when she finds out. Ronnie and Jack start dating, but break up after Jack has an affair and Roxy plays a prank on him, leading to him kidnapping her and leaving her in a deserted place by herself late at night in revenge. Roxy starts dating Sean Slater but Ronnie tries to break them up when she discovers Sean is a drug dealer. It later emerges that Roxy was once addicted to cocaine. After arguing with Ronnie, Roxy gets extremely drunk and has a one-night stand with Jack. She later discovers she is pregnant and tells Sean that he is the father, while she and Ronnie plan to return to Ibiza. They leave, but Ronnie soon returns looking for Roxy, revealing that after they argued in Ibiza, she disappeared. It transpires Roxy is staying with their father Archie in Weymouth, to Ronnie's horror. Roxy is adamant she will live with Archie but Sean persuades her to return to Walford by telling her that he is in love with her. They move in together upon their return, and later marry. Roxy goes into premature labour in November 2008 and gives birth to a girl, who she names Amy, after Ronnie's daughter who was adopted as a newborn. Roxy and Sean plan to move to Dagenham, and Roxy has a DNA test done to determine whether Sean or Jack is Amy's father. The results show that Jack is the father, and when Sean discovers this on Christmas Day, he snatches Amy and keeps her for several days, before returning her to Roxy via his sister, Stacey On New Year's Day, Sean asks Roxy to elope and leave Walford with him and Roxy agrees. He, Roxy and Amy drive to a frozen lake and Sean reveals that he intends to kill them all. Roxy gets Amy to safety, but she and Sean fall through the ice. They survive, but Roxy tells him to leave, so he walks away and is not seen again. Roxy does not want Jack in her life, until he offers her a credit card so she can buy things for Amy. Roxy and Ronnie try to patch up their relationship, but Archie continually attempts to ruins it. He marries the sisters' aunt Peggy but on their wedding day the Mitchells discover that Danielle Jones is the daughter Ronnie was forced to gave up for adoption. Archie had told Ronnie that her baby was dead, but Danielle proves he is lying. She is run over and killed moments after reuniting with Ronnie. Roxy, horrified at her father's behaviour, disowns him and decides to look after Ronnie. Ronnie is angry with Roxy for allowing Jack to see Amy and is devastated to see them kiss at Amy's christening. Ronnie decides to leave Walford, and Roxy realises Jack still loves Ronnie. She tells him he will have nothing to do with Amy any longer as she would always be second. However, when Ronnie temporarily leaves Walford after an argument with Jack, Roxy tries to seduce him while wearing Ronnie's clothes and perfume. Jack is horrified by her behaviour and tells her that he is still in love with Ronnie. Roxy secretly contacts Archie, who is determined to win Peggy back. When Roxy lets him return to The Queen Victoria, Peggy is shocked and disgusted and tells her to move out. Roxy moves in with Archie, but when Ronnie tells her that Archie has been paying Janine Butcher to spy on his daughters, Roxy and Amy move back into the pub. Roxy begins dating local GP Al Jenkins however their relationship later ends when someone complains about it, despite the fact Roxy is not his patient. Al quits his job and moves back to Cornwall. Archie is murdered on Christmas Day, and Roxy accuses Janine of the crime. Ronnie and Roxy's estranged mother Glenda returns, to ensure that her daughters are recognised in Archie's will. Roxy inherits the majority of his estate, including The Queen Victoria, Mitchell's Executive Motors, his house, his Maserati sports car and over £3 million. It transpires that Glenda has been lying about her life after leaving Archie, and she leaves again, returning to the South London council estate where she lives. A report from the pathologist shows that Archie had terminal cancer. Roxy is furious at Peggy for not telling anyone, and forbids her to attend his funeral. After an unsuccessful trip to visit Glenda, Roxy relents and Peggy is invited to the funeral. After the funeral, Roxy and Ronnie meet their younger brother Danny for the first time. They invite him to stay, against Glenda's wishes. When Roxy accuses Ronnie of murdering their father, Ronnie reveals that Archie raped Stacey, and did the same to her when she was a child. Stacey's husband Bradley Branning is posthumously found guilty of the murder. Roxy gives Danny a job at the pub, and he encourages her to buy the local beauty salon. He gains Roxy's trust, but she is unaware that he and Glenda are planning to steal her inheritance. Danny tells Ronnie that Roxy has very little money left, as she is spending it all on expensive things that she never uses. Roxy continues to spend money, seemingly unaware that she cannot afford to. Danny convinces Roxy that she is bad at controlling her money and she decides to open a joint-signature account, saying that he is the only person she can trust. Glenda then returns and tells Ronnie about Danny's plan to steal Roxy's money, and when Roxy catches Danny putting cash in a bag, he tells her that Glenda coerced him and it was her plan. Roxy forgives Danny and asks Glenda to leave, but she reveals that Danny has been hitting her and that he is not Archie's son. Eventually Roxy tells Danny to leave, as she believes her mother over her brother, and asks Glenda to stay, offering her work behind the bar. Ronnie gets engaged to Jack and after choosing her wedding dress, she tells Roxy about how Archie raped her when she was 13. Glenda, Peggy and Jack overhear this, and Roxy accuses Ronnie of lying.However, Glenda convinces them to talk and after Ronnie explains that she had been protective of Roxy ever since the rape, Roxy believes her and they reconcile. Roxy tries to convince Peggy that Ronnie is telling the truth, but she still refuses to believe it, so Roxy decides to move out along with Glenda and Amy, leaving Peggy with the keys to the pub. Roxy tries to convince Peggy that Ronnie is telling the truth, but she refuses to believe it, so Roxy decides to move out along with Glenda and Amy, and puts the pub up for sale, though she later agrees to hand it over to Peggy after going into partnership with Ronnie and Jack at the club. It soon emerges that Glenda knew Archie had abused Ronnie and Roxy disowns her. Roxy forgives her mother and help her to get a present for Ronnie's baby and she helps Glenda get a job in the Bookies Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Present Characters